


Train Wrecks and Rent Checks

by Luna (lunasky)



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-02
Updated: 2005-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunasky/pseuds/Luna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Trust me, you don't want to date me. I'm a train wreck."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Train Wrecks and Rent Checks

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for 1.19

_"Trust me, you don't want to date me. I'm a train wreck."_

Veronica's voice echoed in his mind as Leo rubbed the back of his neck. He idly picked up the drawing that Karl the sketch artist had drawn and traced the lines with his eyes. He couldn't even claim that he hadn't been warned.

 _"I have a favor to ask."_

Was it all just a ploy? Her sweet smile, her tempting kisses. It still hurt that she had used him to steal the 911 tape. Then she had used him to get the interrogation tapes.

And the phone calls for the vet clinic.

And then the raid on the dog pound.

In the end though, it didn't even matter if it had all been a ruse, because he would do it all over again. His life was pretty neat. He had a job that kept him busy, he had a band he liked to play in. His mother called him every Sunday and his biggest worry this month was to remember that it was April and the rent was due on the 30th instead of the 31st.

He tapped his fingers on his desk and they echoed in the empty office. The clock on the wall ticked past three in the morning. He wondered if she was sleeping and who was occupying her dreams tonight. He wished it was him, but he doubted if it had ever been. She always seemed to move in twelve directions at once. He had no idea how she kept everything straight in her head, but she just had a way of enthralling you.

To be honest, that had been part of her charm. He had been drawn to the madness in her life, with part of him craving a ride on her coattails. Maybe that had been the problem. He had always been a little too steady for her, slowing her down and keeping her grounded instead of letting her fly free.

But then, that was the nature of train wrecks, he though as he sighed and tossed the sketch away. They blocked up traffic for miles because of all the damn rubberneckers stopping to have a look. They were big and disastrous and nobody ever really forgot about them, even after they were cleaned up.


End file.
